darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Damis
Damis, the Lord of Shadows and Warrior of Darkness, is one of the four guardians of the Diamonds of Azzanadra, fought during the Desert Treasure quest in his Shadow Dungeon. He has two forms, both being level 86. Damis drops the shadow diamond. After his first form is defeated, he will remove his armour and continue fighting, this time shouting various taunts. Damis's second form has the ability to drain the prayer points, which he does simply by being in melee range. Stunning him stops him from attacking but does not prevent prayer drain. It is possible to bring a familiar to help fight him. Usage of Protect from Melee is strongly advised, as Damis has a maximum hit of 290 and attacks incredibly fast. Damis is fightable along with Fareed, Kamil and Dessous as a class B boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame after Desert Treasure. See Dominion Tower/Desert bosses strategy for a guide on how to defeat the combined four bosses. Location West of the Fishing Guild, down a ladder which requires the ring of visibility to be seen. When approaching Damis' location, the player will be told that they hear a voice from the walls telling them to turn back. You will need to be wearing the ring of visibility to be able to see him. Strategy Since Damis' weakness is earth spells, it is advised to use the strongest earth spell the player is capable of casting against him and wearing their best set of magic equipment. Several safespots exist and are recommended for players who are planning on using magic or ranged. In his first form, Damis simply attacks with melee. Players should not have much difficulty defeating this form and may wish to keep their distance with the use of Impact/Deep Impact and Bind, Snare or Entangle if they do not wish to use a safespot. Once killed in his first form, Damis exclaims "I am Damis, invincible Lord of the Shadows", changing his appearance and entering his second form in which he becomes considerably stronger. In his second form he acquires the ability to drain the player's prayer points by about 30-50 each time he hits even if he hits zero. He also causes every monster in his chamber to assist in attacking the player, however both of these are not of much concern if the player is using a safespot. It is also possible to get another player to trap him and kill him from a distance. For the most convenient safespot, after he appears, run to the north to the end of the passage and run behind the stalagmite. It should be now possible to attack him from a distance without him being able to hit back. If you kill him but are unable to obtain the diamond, simply return to the dungeon once more and the diamond will 'magically' find its way back there. You do not need to kill Damis once more. If you die or leave the area whilst fighting Damis in his second form, you are not required to defeat the first form again and can continue initially fighting with the second when returning. Quotes Trivia *Prior to the introduction of the Dominion Tower, he had a combat level of 103 in his first form and 174 in his second. *Damis, like Vannaka, Sir Vant, and Kamfreena, is able to hold a two-handed sword in one hand. *Unlike the other three bosses (Kamil, Dessous and Fareed), he does not reappear in Recipe for Disaster. *Like the other Diamond Guardians, Damis has an Arabic name referencing the diamond he guards, in this case "dark" or "shadows". Category:Quest monsters Category:Bosses Category:Unique monsters Category:Zamorakians Category:Antagonists